


Ruthless

by Lesbianmetalhead



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Enjoy!, I have more random oc’s in the story-, M/M, WTF, i enjoyed writing this and idk why, idk - Freeform, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianmetalhead/pseuds/Lesbianmetalhead
Summary: Jack Mitchell works at a bar & grill, and as usal, hes on the night shift, taking the  customers to their seats, and someone in particular catches his eye, untill he sees that the person has there eyes on him the whole night.
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter one. 2 povs

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Tbh. I don’t know, school starts in a few days. And this won’t be updated atlot unless i get on my computer and write.   
> But, i hope you all enjoy this! <3

Jack walked out of the kitchen. Balancing the small plates on the trey on his arms.  
He then sets the tray down on the huge party table. The door chimes and he looks over at the male waiting to be seated. Jack had a small blush on his face but then took the empty trays out with him, walking over to the male in the leather jacket. 

“How May I help you, sir?” Jack chirped.  
He looked over at jack, with a smirk on his face. “I’d like to be seated.”  
“Right- How many people?”   
“Just me.”

“Would you like to sit at the bar-“ he Was cut off.

“No. That's why I came over to be seated.” 

Jack blushed, look letting his eyes trail over this man. 

“Before you start checking me out-“ he held out his hand. “The names Gideon.”

Jack froze, then took his hand. “Jack.” 

Gideon smiled. “Can you take me to sit down now?” Then chuckled.

“Oh my. Yes! I'm so sorry!” Jack started walking to a small table with Gideon following.  
Gideon sat down.

“What would you like to drink sir?”

“Water.”

“Alright. I will be right back sir-“ Jack walked away.   
After walking back to the kitchen, his legs started to shake. 

“What you so nervous about kid?”

“Do you see him?” Jack pointed to Gideon.

“Yeah? Oh. Sure. He's cute but not my type. Never though a bad boy was yours Either.”

“It's, not Julia.. he just- His act.. his voice-“  
Jack slid his back against the kitchen door. Until he was sitting on the ground.   
“It’s so beautiful.” Jack's whole face turned red. 

“Huh. I’ve never seen you melt over some dude like him. You said all men like that are assholes.”

“I know but-.” He hid his face in the clipboard. 

“You might wanna get him the water.” Julia now laughed. 

“Right!” He grabbed a cup, filling it with water, and slowly walking out back to the table. “Sorry for the wait.” He said setting it down.

“No worries mate. Though, waiting for you was killing me.” 

Jack blushed again at the comment. “What?”

“Nothing.” Gideon smiled. 

“Eh..” jack cleared his throught. “What would you like to order?”

“You.”

“Erm.” Jack now rolled his eyes. “Look. You seem cool. And all but-“ he stared into his grey & blueish eyes. Stopping his sentence. Then shook his head. Resuming. “-whatever you think is going to happen here. Isn’t.”

“Fine. Just might. You never know beautiful.” 

‘God. I thought I was wrong when I said all men like this were assholes.’ “What would you like to order?” 

“Right. Number 9.” 

Jack scribbled down the name, smiling and nodding at him, then walking away.

“Julia. I was right.”

“What..? About what?”

Jack sighed, holding his head with his arm. “All men like that are assholes and try to get into your pants the first night. Or when they first spot you.”

Julia laughed. “Well. You seem to blush around him like crazy.” She took the order from the jack, smirking. “Number 9? Alright. You should give him your number, and I’ll take over your shift. 

“What? No! Are you crazy?!” 

The blonde in front of him glared daggers into his skull.

“Okay. I’ll talk to him. But after his food is ready.”

“Deal~”   
About 15 minutes pass and the food is ready. (Jacks pov-)

I grab the tray, balancing it on my hand, walking out of the kitchen.   
I smile shyly at him, placing the food on the table.  
“Is that all?.”

“One thing first.”   
I smile. “Yes?”

“It’s too much, would you like to share it with me?”

I froze and I blushed. “Wha?.. um. My shift i-.”

Gideon smiled. “Alright. You said no.” He shrugged. 

I smile. Then I turn around to go into the kitchen.

“I think you gave him to much on Purpose.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you gave him much more than he ordered for so I would eat with him.”

She blinked a few times. And her mouth made a straight line. -  
“Okay. Well. If I did. I didn’t mean to...”  
I glared at her for a second then I smiled. “It’s alright.” 

An hour later, he's still there. “Julia?”

“Yeah?”

“He's still here-“

“Well. You never went out to let him pay did you?”

I squeak. Rushing out of the door, smiling when I came back to his table. “Ready-“

“Yeah. Let's go-“  
“For the bill sir.”

“Its Gideon.”

“For the bill ‘Gideon’.” I stared into his eyes again and I melted. 

He took a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket. And then wrote something in it. “Hey, kid.” He smiled. He.took the money out of his wallet handing it to me. “Heres a tip.” He smiled. He handed me a 50 dollar bill, and a small paper. “Oh.. oh my. T-thank you!” I smile. 

“Your welcome” he winked. Then paid his bill. He walked out and smiled at me one last time before heading out.

“Maybe... I...i was wrong..”


	2. Chapter 2, jacks pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

I wave good bye to julia. Getting into my car. And i start it. I take the   
50 dollar bill out of my pocket. And the paper. I opened it and smiled. “Of course. It’s his number.” I shook my head. Then i let out a breath I didn’t know i had held back untill now. And i pull out my phone. Then, i look at my contacts. And i look at his. ‘Jason’ i smile, but then tears ran down my face. “I miss you.” I cried. And i called him.  
‘Hey! Its jason, sadily i can’t come to the phone right now, but hey. Look i’ll call you back when i can. Promise.’ *beep.* “hey... I called to tell you i love you.. and i miss you.. And, i can’t wait untill you come home... well. Goodnight...” i hang up the phone, wiping the tears on my face. I shake my head and i grip my phone. My hands shake.   
“I shouldn’t have called him... Im such an idiot..” i started the car, driving to my apartment. About 20 minutes later, im at the building, and i run to my door, unlocking it and then falling onto the couch. “Hmmm.” I grown. “Let me die here.” I hit my head on the Cushion. A few minutes later, i pull my phone and the papers out of my pocket. Putting the money into my wallet( that i now threw to the tv stand.) and i open up the   
Note again. And I slowly type in the numbers into my phone.   
And i press dial. 

“Hello?” His accent akes my sences melt.

“H-hello?”I stuttered.

“Oi, who is this?”

“It’s.. jack. You gave me your number earlier.”

“Oh shit.” I hear, before i hear a few minutes of rustling and then his accent moves threw my ears again.

“Alright, hello?” I could hear his smile.

“Hello!” I chirp. 

“Why’d you figure to call me at 2 in the morning?”

“I saw you about 30 minutes ago...”

“Right.” He laughed. “Also. Im suprised you called me. I thought you’d have thrown away the paper.”

“What? Im not that mean!” I huff. 

“Right. Look, i’ll meet you back up over ther alright? I ownthe building next to your restaurant.”

“Really?” I ask. “What are you changing it up to?”

“It’s up and running already. You should just wait.”   
“Alrighty.. also. Did i awake you?.”

“Yeah. Heh.”

“Oh. Im so sorry.” 

“Nah. It’s alright love, i forgive you.”

“Hmm. Stop with the compliments.”   
“What?”

“You know what i mean. And I already told you. Whatever you think is going to happen. Isn’t going to.”

“Alright beautiful.” 

I huff.   
“Alright beautiful, i have to go to bed now, i’ll talk to you in the morning.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” 

“Good night.”

“Night.” I hang up.

Then i lay back on the couch. “Hmmpf. Why did it have to be him who did this?”  
I snarled my teeth. “Idiot.” What did i mean. Me or him. Both.   
I stood up, got changed into fluffy pajamas, smiling. Then, i closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Jacks pov

I woke up to a loud thud. and I sprung up from the couch.   
Turns out I just knocked a plant over. I pick it up, setting it back on the table. I then sit back on the couch, closing my eyes. After a few moments, I stand up and sigh. Taking off my shirt- (it was hot) I smile. And walk out to the balcony, closing my eyes again when the cold wind hits my face. I pull my phone from my pocket, (scrolling threw nonsense.) and I walk back into the room. Walking to my bedroom, I change my clothes. 

A few hours later, I walk out, grabbing my keys, and heading back to the restaurant.   
It's not open, but it's only me, Julia, and 5 other servers here at the moment.   
“Good morning-“   
“Hey jack- Somebody is here for you-“ Julia smiled. And pointed to the corner of the restaurant, with his coffee in hand.   
“Eh? Ah, Good morning Beautiful-“  
“Stop it!” I glared at him and Julia.   
Gideon rolled his eyes. “Alright-“ he softly took my hand into his. “I'm guessing you wanted to see the building since you were so eager last night~”   
His accent is the only thing besides his sweet talk was the thing holding me back from slapping the shit out of him. “Okay. Fine. Let’s go.” I mutter and he gives me a warm smile, leading me back out. “Oh?” I ask. “A tattoo parlor? That's sweet.” I smile.   
And we walk inside. Rock music softly plays in the background, while there are 3 rooms.

“Oh my-“ I smile. “It looks really nice.” 

“Thank you.” He takes my hand in his again, leading me to the middle room. 

“Do they all look like this?” I ask. The walls have framed photos of tattoos done, the walls were a very light blue and had a chair, desk and pens, well, and a lot of cords.

“The other two have the same idea, not exactly like this though.”  
“You have a good designer taste,” I mumble.

“Eh? I know I do~”

I glare at him. “Not going to happen-“

“Yeah, I heard you the first 10 times beautiful. Sometimes, you gotta doubt that.” He smiled at me, and my legs buckled. And I fell on top of him. “See?” 

“Ah. Oh my god- I'm so sorry!” I tried to lift myself off of him but failed. I fell back into his arms. ‘I fucking hate you.’ I wanna say- or is it- ‘fuck you, don’t help me up just stay here with me.’ Ahh. Both probably. But then he finally helped me stand up and sat into the chair. “Shit, I'm sorry-“ 

“Nah, it’s alright.” He smiled. “I liked you in my arms.” 

My smile fell. “Oh my god. Get over it.” I stand. “I have to go clean up for the morning shift. I didn't do it last night.”

He takes my hand. “See you later beautiful~” I slip my hand away from him, walking out of the door without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> Tear it up, tell me what needs changed, the grammar or mistakes.  
> Thanks. <3 im working on the next chapters right now as you read this! 
> 
> Also. Thank you for reading<3


End file.
